History of Dorvik
Dorvik has a long and varied history. Prehistory The earliest human remains in Dorvik were found in Nia caves, and date to approximately year 50. All three major tribes in Dorvik pre-500 are thought to have originated from a common ancestor in Largonia around this time, who may have come from Aloria or Kirlawa. The most notable and powerful of these was the Dorvin, who inhabited the northern tip of Atria (The regions of Kordusia, Largonia and Miktar). The Dorvin lived in fairly advanced dwellings made from stone and were very communal people, villages found around this period are larger in area than most others on Terra. The outer lying islands of Dorvan and Mothar were also colonised by 2 respective major tribes. The Lormans were a tribe localised around the Dorvan Region who first appeared there around 178 and are believed to have originated from Largonia. Mothar was home to the Mothin tribe, who were very similar to the Lormans. These tribes advanced steadily inventing such marvels as the printing press, gun powder, the ballista and the worlds first flushing toilet system amongst many other things. Premodern History 300 Years War The first conflict between the Dorvik tribes came in 767 when the seafaring Mothins sent 20 ships containing 3,000 men to invade Dorvan. The invasion attempt was not succsessful, however, becuase The Lorman High Commander Svenson the Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the Mothin Ships, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. This incident sparked the 300 years war between the Mothin and Lorman; this however was little more than a few skirmishes and a political war. In 932 the Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. Annabelle is now referred to as Annabelle the Betrayer. She was beheaded at behest of the Lorman court. Kingdom of Dorvik ]] While the high political intrigue of the Lorman and Mothin developed, life on the mainland passed relitavely peacefully with only a few skirmishes with Alorian tribes. Great cities such as Paddock blossomed and in 1063 the area inhabited by the Dorvin had its borders officially legitimised. It became the Kingdom of Dorvik under the leadership of King Egbert I (The Mighty Uniter). In 2355, the tomb of Parenner, an important advisor to King Egbert I was discovered south of Citadel. It shed new light on Egbert's life and times, as the only tomb surviving from the era; other tombs, including Egbert's own, were probably destroyed by the clergy in the 1400s. The tomb was a small one-chamber brick-and-mortar building which was buried by a landslide in the 1200s. The badly damaged interior decoration includes many Druid symbols, including a basket of apples and an arrow pointing towards the south. Additionally, a small underground tunnel was found leading towards the coast; it is still being excavated. Throughout the 12th, 13th and 14th centuries The Kingdom of Dorvik advanced technologically, economically, socially and politically at a great rate. In 1326 Christianity was adopted as the official religion of the Kingdom, and, as a result, an intense period of religous conflict arose, with the newly empowered clergy ruthlessly executing followers of Druid belief. This period was ended by a plague in the 1390s, which hit the religious base of Kordusia very hard and made Miktar become an important religious centre. Second Lorman-Mothin War 1063 marked the end of the 300 years war. Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune Accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him over board killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Revenge or the War of Imperial Conquest (depending on where you came from). In 1389 the Lorman tribes held the Council of Fairfax which set out to further unite their peoples. It was declared by Lorman High Commander Selkath the Unifier after the meeting that their island would be known as the United Isle of Dorvan (named after the Lorman God of Unity). 1389 also marked the end of the War of Revenge or War of Imperial Conquest (Depending on where you came from) with the Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier marrying Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. History, 1400-2000 Needs to be written, possibly based off of this. Modern Dorvish History 2000s *2018 - Green Coalition (VolksUnie) founded. 2100s *2130s - Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik founded. 2200s 2200s *2202 - The ACPD's Joe Trent wins the presidency. *2204 - The DDA's Kyle Cooper wins the presidency. *2207 - The Green Coalition's Sir Gary Bunton wins the presidency. *2208 - The ACPD's Kristian Young wins the presidency. 2210s *2217 - The ACPD's Lucy Simon wins the presidency. 2220s *2220 - The Free People Party's Matthew Paoletti wins the presidency. *2223 - The DDA's Justin Smith wins the presidency. 2230s *2230 - The ACPD's Joseph Corrigan wins the presidency. *2237 - The DDA's Jonathan Turner wins the presidency. 2240s *2246 - The ACPD's Archie McCormack wins the presidency. 2250s *2252 - ??? Keith Dewsbury wins the presidency. *2255 - The Green Coalition's Jonathan Podolski wins the presidency. *2258 - Archie McCormack regains the presidency. 2260s *2261 - The DDA's Aaron Patel wins the presidency. 2270s *2273 - Jonathan Podolski regains the presidency. *2277 - Soy Green Freedom Party founded. 2280s *2282 - Dorvik Independence Party founded. Aaron Patel wins the presidency; the DDA and SGFP unseat the Green Coalition government. Although they soon lose their majority, they are kept in power due to the founding of the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity, which includes the DIP and Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party. *2289 - The Green Coalition's Sir Paulinio G. Mannerhiem wins the presidency. 2290s *2292 - Aaron Patel regains the presidency. *2295 - The DIP defect from the DCMLU to form a government with the Green Coalition. *2298 - The DCMLU regains power. 2300s 2300s *2301 - The reborn Free People Party form a centre-right government with the Green Coalition. Balderstone Reginald Peterson III of the Green Coalition wins the Presidency. *2304 - The FPP's Graham Dill wins the Presidency. *2305 - Three Deltarian Sluzba spies are captured in Dorvik. One is later executed. *2306 - The Dorvik Independence Party collapses. *2307 - James Soyak is replaced by Ov D. Peas as SGFP leader. The SGFP renames itself the Green Freedom Party. *2309 - Socialistic Left founded, soon joins the DCMLU. 2310s *2310 - The new Social Alternative gains a majority in the Senate and takes power; Carmela Giordano wins the Presidency. They are criticised by Mr. Peas, who is forced to step down from party leadership and is replaced by Tekno Kratt. *2313 - People's Progressive Party founded. *2317 - Reclusive Millionaire Jules van der Hadd produces an advertisement accusing the Green Coalition of being scientologist, and runs it under the GFP banner. It is quickly pulled, and the GFP apologises. *2318 - The Social Alternative collapse. Elections fail to bring about a functioning government. 2320s *2320 - Snap elections bring the DCMLU (GFP, SL and PPP, but not DDA) into power, with the SL's Charles Austin as President. *2321 - GC Senator Friedrich Gesstadtheit causes a stir when he accuses several ministers of being "Jewish lapdogs" and "Bolshevists". The PPP joins the DCMLU. *2322 - A leak at an RRX plant spills thousands of gallons of Dihydrogen Monoxide into the Vinisk river. *2324 - The DDA is reborn as the Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik. *2328 - Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik refounded. *2329 - James Soyak dies. The Green Coalition's Peter Chisem is poisoned in Miktar. 2330s *2330 - After several false starts, the ACPD take power with the Green Coalition. National Progress Party founded. *2331 - Agriculture Minister Gordon Roberts is attacked by protesters; he does not press charges. The NatPro join the ACPD-GC(VU) government. *2332 - Suspected Deltarian spy Jaroslav Kožený dies in an explosion at his apartment; the government breaks off relations with Deltaria. Tekno Kratt of the GFP criticises the government and supports the maintenance of relations; his passport is suspended. *2333 - A Tukaralian spy plane is shot down outside Airo; the pilot is later returned to Tukarali. A state of emergency is declared; the LSPD's Jacqueline McGuinty is shot and killed by police. Dorvik and Selucia invade northern Uwakah in the Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War. *2335 - The NatPro declares support for the Fascists in the Kirlawan Civil War, but is not backed up by the other government parties. The Dorvish Senate building in Fairfax is burned down, and Dundorf is blamed. *2336 - Prime Minister Herbert Dranlow is shot in Trent City. *2338 - GFP leader Tekno Kratt is arrested; We B. Educated replaces him. *2339 - President Charles Austin is criticised for not showing up at Herbert Dranlow's funeral. Radio Free Dorvik is illegalised. 2340s *Early 2340s - The ACPD's Vivien Watterson unseats Charles Austin as President after 21 years. People's Progressive Party fragments into many factions, like the Black Party. Green Coalition leaves government; government reforms with the NatPro, ACPD and the new Moderate Party of Dorvik. The Iron Legion grows as a NatPro military-police force. *2346 - The LSPD's Jane Halloway wins the Presidency. Dorvish forces withdraw from Dorvish-Uwakah. The GC(VU)'s Ralf Hutter and Albert Kesselring are arrested and sentenced to jail. *2348 - Albert Kesselring commits suicide in jail. Radio Free Dorvik is relegalised. George Smith dies. *2349 - The ACPD's Jonah Watterson wins the presidency. The Senate is increased from 199 seats to 299. The Moderate Party of Dorvik refuses to switch sides due to the Socialistic Left's failure to pass the proposal. 2350s *2350 - Tekno Kratt is released from jail and retires to Copper. Green Coalition leader Natalie Howarth poses for "inappropriate" photos in a Kirlawan magazine. *2352 - Socialistic Left collapses. Jane Halloway regains the presidency. *2354 - Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik becomes Patriotic Conservative Party of Dorvik. A large UNISON strike shuts down parts of Dorvik. Danielle Kingsman replaces Jane Halloway as LSPD leader. *2355 - Atheist Conservative Party founded. Green Coalition joins DCMLU; Alfred Rider defects to the PCPD. Patriotic Conservatives leave government. National Progress Party collapses; Goblert Hashnoun of the PCPD becomes the shortest-serving President in Dorvish history, and is replaced by Danielle Kingsman of the LSPD. The DCMLU takes control of the government. *2356 - Ex-President Vivien Watterson dies in a car crash in Eth. Walther Clark wins MPD chairmanship. *2357 - Ralf Hutter's Constitutional Court convition is overturned, and he is allowed to return to politics. Category:DorvikCategory:History